


A Buck Moon

by artisan447



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For siluria, who discovered that the July full moon in Native American folklore is called the 'Buck Moon'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Buck Moon

Vin's cradling a steaming mug in both hands when he wanders out onto the porch and hooks a boot around a chair, dragging it closer to Chris. His hair's wet -- he must have already showered before he drove over -- and he hunkers down into his jacket as defence against the morning chill.

Chris lifts his own mug in a salute then drinks, enjoying the bitter taste of strong coffee and the warmth that flows down his throat. He's been out here nearly an hour, just watching the sky lighten, and he's glad of the company.

There's nothing much to be said. The waning moon's low in the sky and the sound of the land waking's enough for both of them without any need for idle chatter. Vin tilts his chair back on two legs and lifts his boots up onto the rail, crossing his feet at the ankles and leans his head back against the clapboards.

If Chris weren't listening, tuned in, he'd likely not even separate out the wolf's howl from the rest of the sounds. But he is, and he does, and the corner of his mouth twitches up into a knowing smile.

"Shoulda never left them two to get drunk alone," Vin grumbles into his mug, and Chris turns his head, grin widening into a full-blown smile at the cranky frown on Vin's face.

"You still pouting, Tanner?" Chris can't help the dig -- he'd never have thought Vin to be the possessive type.

"He ain't been home a single night this month and there's still a week to go. Says it's his duty -- like now he knows Buck's a Two Blood he's resurrected some ancient ritual or something." The chair hits the deck with a solid thud as Vin swings his feet off the rail and thumps his boots down. "Ritual my ass," he mumbles, and it's as miserable and despondent sounding as anything Chris's ever heard out of him.

He can't help it and barks out a laugh, throwing up a placating hand as Vin whips his head around with a glare that would strip paint. "And you ain't helpin'!" he snaps, stabbing a finger at Chris.

"Hey!" He's still smiling and he knows he shouldn't be, but damn, he's never seen Vin so sexually frustrated and it's funny, goddamn it.

But Vin's not taking much notice, his irritation gone as fast as it came. He's just staring into his mug, his voice a gloomy monotone. "'tween ridin' around, shadowing Buck all night, and bein' at the reservation most of the day, I ain't been able to keep him awake for more'n a hand job in..." Vin pauses, obviously mentally reviewing the past weeks and-- "Fuck!" he slumps further in his chair, radiating misery.

Chris sniggers again but this time makes an effort to hide it in his mug. Vin's never been one for celibacy and he and Chanu haven't been together more'n a few months -- being separated now's obviously wearing at Vin more than he'd have guessed. And it's not like Chris's been suffering in the same way -- having a moon named for him pushes all Buck's Two Blood buttons with predictable results. If anything Chris'd be happy to petition for a permanent name change.

"C'mon pard," he says, straightening and pushing to his feet, head turning automatically as another howl carries closer. "They're not far out and if I know those two they'll be too exhausted to fix breakfast when they get back."

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?" Vin gripes, not moving and Chris grins, sliding a hand under his elbow and hauling him to his feet.

"Yeah," he smiles as he slings an arm around Vin's shoulders and walks him into the kitchen. "If we get enough food into them soon as they get here, it ought to be good for a temporary energy boost at least. Should work up more gratitude than that pouty face of yours, that's for damn sure."

"I ain't pouting--" Vin argues, shoving Chris in the chest but it's half hearted and when Chris turns his head, he can see Vin's eyes glitter in the half-light in sudden knowledge. One thing about Vin Tanner, he's never been slow catching on to a plan.

"You and Buck still gotta be in town early this morning?"

"Yeah, why else do you think I phoned to get you over here?" Chris says and slaps him on the back. "If the food's all ready and Chanu doesn't have to waste time going home first, then you'll probably have an extra hour at least before he's gotta be at the res. Place is all yours."

"Oh man," Vin sighs in obvious relief and when the smile breaks over his face it's the real one, the one that's been missing the last weeks. He grasps Chris's forearm and pulls him into a laughing hug. "Oh man, I'm gonna owe you so bad for this!"

Chris just laughs into his shoulder and squeezes his arm. "Nah," he says and pushes back to smile into dancing blue eyes. "Your boyfriend gave my wolf his own moon -- I think we can call it even."

 

\--- the end ---


End file.
